Amazed
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Tarrant POV. A song on the radio leads to something much more...  M for sexual content


**Had to write this after I heard the song! Again, some words are changed but that's only to fit the situation…**

**Happy Reading, lil' buddies!**

**Marvelous Mirana**

I sat at my tea table with my radio on, listening to my favorite radio station…

"_Good morning Underland! Today we have a very special guest here with us today- it's the Queen herself, ladies and gentlemen. She's written her very first song and we'll be playing after a little Q&A." _

I didn't listen to the questions or the answers, but I did listen when she introduced the song.

"_Could we turn off the Queen's microphone so she can't object to this? Thanks. Her Majesty's song is called Amazed. And, knowing the Queen as well as I do, this does _not _go out to her current suitor. I believe it to be for a certain madman in Witzend. Here we go! Amazed, by the Queen."_

Wait. I was a madman in Witzend. Hell, I was the only madman in Witzend! I turned up the music and listened to the whole song.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I __wish that you could love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, I dream this every night, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you__…_

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Her song trailed off, and I felt the hot tears running down my face. She dreamt of loving me, she wanted me to love her. I had rejected that years ago, thinking I didn't deserve her. I let the tears fall until the lady at the station said the Queen had to go.

And I ran to Marmoreal like the Red Queen was coming back.

* * *

She walked through the doors of her chambers and turned on the light. She gasped s she saw me sitting there on her couch, waiting for her. Had she forgotten she gave me a key to this room when we were younger? Anyways, she cocked one eyebrow when I stood and walked closer to her. I pulled her into my arms and tilted her chin up so she was looking me in the eye.

"So, I was listening to the radio today…and I heard your song…I was wondering if the radio lady was right. Is it about me?" She blushed deeply, not saying a word. But the redness in her cheeks confirmed my suspicion.

I leaned down a bit and placed my lips on hers gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept her lips on mine. What a sensation! She opened her mouth slightly and I followed suit, allowing her tongue access to my mouth. Our tongues danced, battling for dominance, trying to explore each other's mouths. She began to undo my jacket and shirt and pulled them off my shoulders, never breaking the kiss. I opened the buttons on the back of her dress and lowered the zipper that was under her arm. I knew every bloody clasp on the dress, I made it! She stripped herself of the little slip of cloth and slid my kilt down my legs, removing my socks in the process. I moaned as she did the same to my underwear. I took hers off as well and drank in the sight of her body.

We fell back onto her couch and intertwined our bodies, enjoying the feel of each other's skin. I pulled my self off the top of her and positioned my growing erection at her entrance. I looked at her, giving her the choice to stop right now, but she only nodded furiously. I thrust deep inside her and stopped, nearly collapsing at the feel. She gave a cry of pain, but it soon turned into one of pleasure. I began moving slowly, wondering if anything else could possibly feel this good.

"Faster, Tarrant, please!" She begged me in a tone of what sounded like frustration. I grunted, and moved as fast as I could, feeling the pressure build in my stomach. Her walls clenched around me as she reached her climax, making me do the same. My seed shot inside her and I fell on top of her, losing all my strength. Our breathing came slower and calmer after a few minutes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." We layed like that, my head on her chest, for hours. She played with strands of my hair, pulling at them and smoothing the knots. I was amazed by her…


End file.
